Saitama
Character Synopsis Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Character Statistics Tier: 5-B, likely far higher Name: Saitama Origin: '''One-Punch Man '''Age: 25 Gender: Male Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm beings lacking a solid structure,such as Evil Natural Water), Shockwave Creation (Able to create shockwaves with his attacks), Pressure Points (Able to hit an opponents pressure points and disable them) Destructive Ability: Planet level, likely far higher (He easily defeated Lord Boros in one punch after getting serious . The official databook and the secondary canon anime states Boros was able to bust the Earth . Saitama stated that he could destroy the planet in the webcomic) Speed: Relativistic+ '(Effortlessly threw a rock faster than Geryuganshoop could. It was also stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes) 'Lifting Ability: At least Class T '(Effortlessly lifted the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes) 'Striking Ability: Planet Class, likely''' far higher''' Durability: Planet level, likely''' far higher''' Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Attacks Normal Series: Saitama's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts very little effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are loose in this style, most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Saitama's extreme strength and speed. *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' (連続普通のパンチ, Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi) Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. *'Normal Punch:' Saitama simply punches his opponent. Even though Saitama puts very little to no effort in his punch, it is still strong enough to kill almost every opponent of Saitama, including Dragon-Level threats, blowing apart their bodies, crushing their skulls and bones or even beheading them. When facing humans however, Saitama holds back greatly, only using enough strength to knock them out. The shock wave from one of these punches was strong enough to rip off Suiryu's clothes and to tear apart one of the subterranean people (although the latter only happened in a dream of Saitama). The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. *'Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches:' (両手・連続普通のパンチ, Ryōte Renzoku Futsū no Panchi): Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. Serious Attacks Serious Series (必殺マジシリーズ, Hissatsu Majishirīzu): In Serious Series, Saitama still attacks without putting in much effort. But Saitama's face looks more serious when he performs Serious Series attacks. *'Serious Punch:' (マジ殴り, Maji Naguri) Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it has never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negated Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, a beam capable of wiping out an entire planet. The shockwave alone from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale, as well as deliver the final fatal blow to Boros. The dying Boros then also declared that Saitama's fatal attack on him was not even anywhere near Saitama's true power and that Saitama was still holding back. *'Serious Side Hops: '(マジ反復横とび, Maji Hanpukuyokotobi) Saitama hops from side-to-side rapidly. Doing so creates a multitude of afterimages in the form of a wall. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so, and the shockwaves caused by it was enough to easily rip through Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. *'Death Punch: '''Saitama throws a very fast and very powerful punch at his opponent, that is filled with the intention to kill. While performing the attack, for a moment, Saitama and his fist appears to have become gigantic, his aura becomes visible and Saitama's opponent is forced to experience impending death while watching the punch hurling towards them and being unable to do anything. The full extent of this punch has yet to be seen since Saitama has always stopped his attack before it could connect, but the shock wave caused by the punch was strong enough to blow a gigantic hole into several mountains and clouds. '''Extra Info: '''It's possible that Saitama is far stronger than his depiction of his current feats, since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Internet Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Shockwave Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Tier 5